Various devices have been proposed to section food articles such as tomatoes, lemons, apples and potatoes. The devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,151 and 4,095,518 use annular array of holding or pushing elements which push the food article through an array of blades. If care is not used when the pushing element is assembled, the pushing elements can come in direct contract with the blades, causing permanent damage to the cutting edge of the blades. One object of this invention is to provide a sectioning device for rounded food items in which the blades can not be damaged by the improper assembly of the device. Further, prior devices allowed for possible injury of the operator's fingers by getting them between the pushing element and the cutting blades or base by the operator improperly grasping the pushing element. Another object of this invention is to provide a handle such that the operator can not readily get his fingers between the pushing element and the cutting blades or base. Prior devices allowed for food particles to accumulate at the point of junction of the radial blades and the spike and was difficult for the operator to clean. A further object of this device is to reduce the accumulation of food particles at the point of junction of the blades and the spike and to make the cleaning of food particles at this point easier.